


DnD原創角色插曲：Mojito（小紅帽舞台劇）

by dyri



Series: TRPG角色設定、背景故事與小插曲 [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyri/pseuds/dyri
Summary: DM: 你們與馬戲團聯手，混入了工業大城之中。接下來你們需要靠近貴族區、尋找目標。但在那之前，你們必須先兌現承諾，幫助馬戲團團長演完一齣不尋常的小紅帽⋯⋯。
Series: TRPG角色設定、背景故事與小插曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974850





	DnD原創角色插曲：Mojito（小紅帽舞台劇）

**Author's Note:**

> 為了賺取公會活動的點數，停筆許久的我只好拋棄下限與羞恥心，重新打開記事本（喂
> 
> 原劇情是：馬戲團長要求玩家們幫忙表演，而壓軸戲是一齣詭異版的小紅帽。在裡面，小紅帽變成了雙頭巨人，並由兩位玩家各自扮演一顆頭，除此之外還有前來提親的兩位獵人——他們彼此懷疑對方是惡狼的化身——以及小紅帽的老奶奶，總共五人。
> 
> 我的角色Mojito，在當時扮演小紅帽的半個身體。因為是初次寫戰報的關係，不太清楚規則，因此我挑了一個較不尋常的視角去闡述整場事件，希望不會讓人太困惑。
> 
> 總之，以下是變體版的血腥小紅帽。全原創角色。

* * *

他已經很久沒吃人了。

野兔、幼狐、矮鹿與鼯鼠。偶爾他還吃些尚且新鮮的死屍。那些遺留在脛骨與腓骨之間的瑣碎腿肉，是他一天的養分來源。

但那時的他並不是他，而是「牠」。牠是一隻學會變形術的狼，自從他被某位神秘術士碰觸了眉心後，一些不屬於牠該有的思維、邏輯與法術，便進駐了牠腦海中，誘惑著牠去使用。

很快地，熟練了法術的牠變將自己變成了人類，悄悄潛入最近的人類村莊，利用偷來的廉價衣物假裝自己是位平凡的過路人。

牠成了「他」。並且在數次往返之後，他學會了基本的交際。

不久後，他也學會了欺瞞與哄騙。

再過不久，他已經成為不少人的好友。

一年後，醉心於跟人類交流的他，第一次邀請某位村民來到森林邊緣。那是他最好的一位朋友，因此想帶她進入林中，展現給她看自己這幾個月辛辛苦苦蓋出的小木屋，獲得朋友的認可。

然而當夕陽墜入地平線，令光絲穿透那婦女的棕髮，使她臉色紅潤無比時，那畫面瞬間改變了他的想法。他能感受到一股衝動。他無法遏止，也不想阻止。

在夕陽完全墜入地表的那一瞬，他也將頸部以上變回了狼形，突然一口咬斷了女人的喉嚨。接著他以人類的雙手捧起屍身，像對待一位公主一樣，將屍體抱回木屋。

當夜，「牠」大快朵頤。

  
第二次，他拐騙了一位少年。肉質雖嫩，卻不飽足。他能感受到那股衝動在腹底醞釀，那股對人血、人肉與人骨的飢餓不曾間斷——他需要更多。他需要幫「牠」帶回更多。

  
第五次時，已經沒有人願意與他搭話。所有與他親近的人都在不久後失蹤了。他逐漸被村民唾棄，只能在村莊邊緣徘徊。

牠已經很久、很久沒吃人了。

他需要想想辦法。

因此幾天後，當他見到兩位年輕女孩在森林中遊玩時，他制止了「牠」的飢餓，靠意志力強壓下衝動，並且他將女孩們帶回木屋，請她們吃充滿碎泥又毫無調味的燉兔肉。

他在用渴望的眼神看向女孩們、嘴中狼吞虎嚥地啃著兔腿時，詢問了女孩的年紀與來歷。

她們說，她們是鎮上的一對孤兒姐妹。她們還說，她們即將到達適婚年齡，因此像這樣待在一位單身男子的家到這麼晚，似乎不太妥當⋯⋯。她們在緊張與尷尬的對視中推開了腥味厚重的兔肉碗，逐一起身打算告辭。

他就在這時變回了狼形，以矯捷速度衝到門口。他犬齒上仍沾著碎肉末，透明的唾液則隨嘴緣滴落。

他有個大膽的想法，而「牠」決定配合——他對女孩們施下了變形術，令她們兩人融合，成為一具雙頭的扭曲人形，以便日後為他們所用。

兩位女孩在尖叫與哀嚎中被撕裂身體，又迅速重塑。那曾經精緻素美的臉蛋們，在肉身無時無刻的疼痛分割下，變得既遲鈍又呆愚，雙瞳無神、表情歪曲。

「牠」覺得這樣就夠了。牠很久沒吃人了。牠渴望那鮮活的肉體——如今還是兩份合一的鮮美——能快速進入胃囊中，但內心的另一個聲音阻止了牠。

他告訴「牠」：正值青春年華的美麗姐妹，能夠吸引多少人前來提親呢？那些都將是我們的獵物；那些都將是我們的糧食。

在貪婪的誘惑下，「牠」再次妥協了。

  
牠變回他，這次，甚至改了樣貌——變成了一位外表年邁又和藹的「她」，並且偽裝成剛收養兩位孤兒的善心老婦，同時也是這對姐妹們的媒人。「她」在村中張貼了招親啟示，卻寫得含糊，沒說是哪一位姐妹要出嫁，只說新娘貌美又溫柔，正是她剛收養的那對孤兒姐妹們。

很快地，眾多提親者前往森林小屋，卻一一成為她與雙頭巨人的盤中飧。直到兩位武藝高強的獵人前來提親，深知自己無法同時贏過兩人的「她」，才站在屋外告訴兩位提親者，他們必須互相爭奪娶親的資格，才能夠見到新娘，並與她位結為連理。

獵人們看了彼此一眼，再想到眾多提親者離奇消失的消息，竟開始互相指控對方是山中惡狼的化身，甚至自發地開始戰鬥了。

一位是看似正直的年輕人類，另一位則是極少見的嬌小斑貓人。「她」站在空地邊緣，心中盤算著等他們兩敗俱傷時，再趁機帶上新娘姐妹，將兩人一併擊殺，當場享用鮮肉——這次的飢餓終於有著落了。

怎料看似正直的青年，手中雖持長弓，卻在比試開始後突然卸下偽裝，先陰險地在地上灑出無數細小圓珠，令斑貓人狼狽地摔倒在地，又施展出法師才精通的塵暴術，用風沙將兩人包裹住。陷入風沙困境的斑貓人，只得立刻潛入暗影之中，在憑空消失於原地的同時，將數十把暗器抽了出來，妄圖靠聽聲辨人的方式在沙塵中突襲。

過度自信的牠非但失了準頭，甚至差點用飛出的匕首射傷未來岳母。人類獵人——或該說是一位刻意偽裝的詭譎法師——則靠沙塵流向的異常，找出斑貓人的位置後，造出一列尖銳石筍從地上突起，將斑貓人痛擊一番。

「她」站在一旁，既看不見被沙塵包覆住受試者們，又無故受到了擦傷，不禁雙眼微瞇，為自己難以克制的飢餓感到焦躁。她餓了。「牠」也餓了。那還能再利用幾次的姐妹也正渴望著食物。於是遠她繞過飛揚的塵土，打算拉著那蒙面新娘也再站遠點——那可是她與牠目前最有價值的餌。

不久後，雖然斑貓人成功逃出了沙暴，卻難以挽回劣勢。另一邊，在無盡的重組與撕裂中，雙頭姐妹們開始逐漸適應這醜陋的身軀，也逐漸適應了她們腦海中那不斷交疊的思想與瘋狂。

她們看見那造成一切的罪魁禍首正走上前。雙腦在哀泣與尖嘯的同時，突然統一了思緒。

她們一同想著：  
我要殺了她。

她們一同想著：  
我要殺了牠，再殺了所有人。

她們還一同想著：  
我已經好久沒吃人了。我餓了。我們餓了。

下一秒，她們將用來掩蓋長相的薄火頭紗撕了下來，揮舞笨拙的右手想突襲老婦，卻被始終警戒的「她」即時跳開。「她」從新娘的怒吼中聽出了她們的飢餓，雖然趕緊掏出幾份備用糧食，卻仍滿足不了飢餓的姐妹們多久。神智在清醒與恍惚中不斷交替的她們，在見到斑貓人正巧為了逃開攻擊而來到面前後，再次忍不住內心的飢渴，轉身襲向了她未來的丈夫之一。

從未想到新娘竟是雙頭巨人的斑貓人，在驚愕之中跳開了攻擊，並當即做出決定，在騰空躍起時，反手偷襲了這醜陋邪物的腦袋。血絲自姐妹中那稍微年長的右腦後流下，腥澀細涓蔓延至衣領中，染紅了那麻白色的洋裝。

「她」看見自己珍貴的誘餌受了傷，更聞到了似人又似獸的甜美鮮血。飢餓與憤怒佔據了她內心中的「牠」，頓時衝上前想搶先宰了這隻狂妄又渾身是傷的貓科獵物。

斑貓人敏捷地反手一揮，然而「牠」在野性本能的優勢下，避開了致命回擊，並成功重傷了獵物。此時，年輕人類的石筍恰好再次襲向貓人，讓這位從一開始便居於劣勢的敵手終於命懸一線，虛弱地癱倒在地。

老婦見到斑貓人即將死亡後，她終於壓抑不住內心的渴望，嘴中溢滿了剛分泌的唾液。現在，她只要等著把那位人類也殺死並分屍就好了。她卻沒料到，神智始終在恍惚中出入的姐妹，在這一刻用盡全力，再次回到了清醒狀態。依然憤怒的姐妹——尤其是那曾經夢想成為火系魔法師的妹妹，用她最後一絲理智，將薄火頭紗化為火焰長劍——一刀刺中了她的身軀。

肉體被燒灼的焦臭，令這些早已喪失人性的生物們更加飢渴了。縱使傷口來自於本身，但太過渴望人肉的「她」，在本能驅使下終於變回了狼形。這時，解除了沙塵暴正準備享受勝利的人類，恰好看見了面前驚悚的一幕——原先貌美的新娘與和藹的婦人，如今竟一位成了醜陋又扭曲的雙頭巨人，另一位則化身成雙眼佈滿血絲、因飢餓而流下陣陣口水的虛弱野狼。

雙頭姐妹中的姊姊——過去，她曾是村莊中最有潛力的德魯伊——在看見「牠」化回原形、重傷之際，同樣用盡最後一絲理智，當場將牠馴化成了自己的寵奴。就在那瞬間，「牠」失去了那位術士曾經賜予給他的所有知識，變回了單純的野獸。

一旁，見證這悚然畫面的獲勝者，在震驚與疲累中嚇得動彈不得，就這樣錯失了逃跑的機會。他被雙頭姐妹一把捉了手臂，與身旁那隻孱弱的馴狼一同進了木屋。

有人說，他們後來曾看過森林中出現兩道人影，也有人說，他們偶爾會聽到遠處傳來狼嚎，但他們卻不知道這些消息是真是假，只知道那對姐妹再沒回過鎮上了。

聽到這裡，想必各位客人們，很好奇這群奇人異獸的下場吧？雖然在下只是區區一位吟遊詩人，並且當日貴族們在觀賞這齣馬戲團的劇目時，敝人並沒有榮幸窺伺到最後的結局，卻事後從各方小道消息打聽出了後續——原來有人說，那馬戲團能想出如此荒誕劇情，正是因為參考了真實事件，而那真實事件的結尾⋯⋯⋯我只能悄悄告訴你們，據說新婚那夜，新娘可是飽餐了一頓。她們非但好好疼愛了一番丈夫，還順便嚐了嚐覬覦已久的某種獸肉。

然而，施在她們身上的法術再難逆轉，因此偶爾、偶爾，會有人見到兩具緊貼的人影輪廓在深山遊蕩。甚至在更稀有的日子，還有人聽見過狀似狼嚎的聲音。但那聲音比起一般的孤狼更加尖細，彷彿是淒厲少女的嘶啞哀嚎，因此那座充滿不幸的山頭，從此再無人敢進入了。

  
以上就是本次的小小傳說。若各位客人對這怪誕的荒野奇談感到滿意，還請給予敝人一點支持。來、來，不用害羞，請將您的慷慨之意，直接投入這圓頂帽中即可——

* * *

  
  
當與馬戲團團長分道揚鑣後，冒險者莫希托，也就是前一晚為了娛樂貴族而出演荒誕舞台劇的演員之一——他還是飾演主角小紅帽新娘的那位德魯伊半身——在經過平民區大門時，看見了一道熟悉的身影。那男子坐在一張小板凳上，懷中抱著迷你斑鳩，正雙手捧起眼熟的圓頂帽，接受一大群人的捐獻。

「那不是馬戲團團長的帽子嗎？」一位隊友停駐在莫希托身旁，同樣也參與了戲劇的他滿臉困惑，「聽說馬戲團今晚就要前往下一個城鎮準備表演了。那人怎麼還悠閒地坐在平民區呢？」

聞言，同樣不明所以的莫希托聳聳肩，他一邊看著無數銅幣與銀幣被投入帽中，一邊想到那曾說過「自己精通變形術」的團長，突然有種預感，也許昨天他們演出的詭譎故事，並不是真的故事，也許這位馬戲團長，也不是真的團長。

但話說回來，才剛離開森林生活、涉世未深的莫希托，不只對眼前的一切感到不真實，更對這整座雄偉城市都抱滿了疑惑與好奇，因此在又佇立了幾秒後，他轉身邁步，向前跟上夥伴，心無旁騖的投身進下一趟冒險旅程，準備探索這塊大陸上更多他未知的奇物與奇遇。

  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 當時參與的玩家職業：  
> 小紅帽左腦—半身人縱火狂戰士  
> 小紅帽右腦—矮人德魯伊（我）  
> A獵人—人類土系法師  
> B獵人—斑貓人盜賊  
> 老奶奶—半身人盜賊
> 
> 如果有公會成員剛好看到這一篇⋯⋯嘿，對，就是我，我有在網路上寫文，嗨（掩面）


End file.
